powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Goro Sakurai
"Spade Ace!" Gorou Sakurai (桜井 五郎, Sakurai Gorō) is Spade Ace of J.A.K.Q. He is a Japanese pentathlon athlete and Olympic Gold Medalist. Age: 24 year old (57 in 199 Hero Great Battle) Actor: Yoshitaka Tanba Birthday: July 13, 1955 Biography J.A.K.Q. In addition to being a champion in karate, archery and judo, he was also a skilled equestrian and all around top athlete. He originally turned down Joker’s offer to join JAKQ, but later had a change of heart when he was saved by Karen Mizuki. He had a romantic involvement with Karen towards the end of the series. His bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate Atomic Energy in a wide variety of ways. Using these energies, Sakurai is able to see through walls and other barriers using his X-ray vision (Chu Seishi Neutron Scope) and to move at super speed by activating his “Kosouku Acceleration Switch”. Sakurai is also able to hear sounds at a distance at superhuman levels using his “Enkaku Shuon Souchi Sound Device”. As Spade Ace, Sakurai wields a number of specially designed weapons, chief among which is his “Spade Arts” power bow. With the Spade Art, Sakurai is able to shoot “atomic charged” arrows which can puncture and bore through most substances. The Spade Arts bow can also be converted into a whip which can bind an opponent. Sakurai is a born leader and uses his abilities to seek out the weak points of his enemies. His atomic based powers also give him incredible power when kicking and striking his opponents. vs. Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Spade Ace is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessor Akarenger to his successors from Battle Japan to TimeRed. He had no interactions with his former teammate Soukichi Banba, who also appeared, but as the leader of the Dream Sentai instead. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Sakurai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Spade Ace powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sakurai and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gorou, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Spade Ace Arsenal *Spade Arts *Spade Machine *Sky Ace Design Spade Ace wears a red cloth suit with white arms and a sash that possesses several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "A", representing "Ace". His gloves are red while his boots are white in color. A silver belt with more holsters surround his body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a blue Spade representing his card suite, but unlike his teammates his helmet is completely red outside the Spade. Above the Spade is the letter "A". Ranger Key The is Gorou Sakurai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Spade Ace Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Spade Ace. *Alongside Joe, Ahim, and Don, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Gorou received his key and became Spade Ace once more. Red Spirit As the second Red, Spade Ace's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations A Crimer posed as Spade Ace as part of a Dummy JAKQ team, who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gorou Sakurai was portrayed by His suit actor was Jyunichi Haruta, in one of his two suit roles as the Red; the other being Takayuki Hiba/Vul Eagle II. He would be more well known on camera as Kanpei Kuroda/Goggle Black of Dai Sentai Goggle V and Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Notes *He is the only Red Ranger in the entire series to start as a leader and later becomes a non-leader. This incident will also happen to Power Rangers Mighty Morphin 2nd Season. *He shares his first name with Gorou Hoshino, the Red of Choriki Sentai Ohranger. *Gorou is the only member of J.A.K.Q. who does not possess a white helmet. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category: Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:J.A.K.Q. (team)